A Twin's Love
by kagomepotter
Summary: AU Kag and Souta are twins. they see Inu, Kag's boyfrind with Kikyo. Kagome gets upset but then she meets Inu's twin brother Sesshomaru
1. Default Chapter

A Twin's Love  
  
Co-written with Deathdagger  
  
Kagome and Sota are twins. Kagome used to go out with Inuyasha until she sees him with Kikyo, the slut of the School. When Inuyasha's twin brother and adopted sister move back with their father after their mother's death, Kagome starts to fall for him and Sota starts to fall for their sister, Sango. Also contains the prevented monk Miroku, who in this fic is a wind demon like his girlfriend Kagura. Also has lots of Inu and Kikyo bashing. Kag and Souta are Kitsune/water demons and Sango is a fire/earth demon in this fic.  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$  
  
Kagome and her twin brother, Souta were on their way to school. They turned the corner and saw Kag's boyfriend, Inuyasha. She was going to walk up and kiss him for waiting on them, but then she saw the school slut, Kikyo. They were kissing like there was no tomorrow. (Author gags) Both her and Souta walked up to them. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and saw the pain in her eyes with seeing him with Kikyo. He was about to say something but Kagome walked off. Souta looked at her sister's soon to be ex-boyfriend and punched him. Sending him flying into a near by tree. "That's for hurting sister!" he yelled at the now unconscious Hanyou.  
  
Souta ran after his sister down the sidewalk. He as he was getting closer to her, he started to smell salt. 'Oh no she's crying' he thought to himself. He walked up to her and put his arm around her shoulder, trying to comfort her. "It's okay Kag, Inuyasha was a baka anyway. You can do so much better than him."  
  
Kagome sniffled and looked at her twin. "You don't understand Souta, I loved him. He said that he loved me just last night on our date. And then today he's kissing that bitch. I can't believe him, how could he do this to me?" she started to cry again.  
  
Souta spent the rest of the time walking to school, comforting her.  
  
When they entered the school Souta's best friend, wind demon named Miroku, walked u to them with his girlfriend, Kagura. The two wind demons noticed that Kagome's face was red and puffing and they could clearly smell the salt from her tears. Miroku looked at Souta and asked, "What happened Souta?"  
  
Souta looked at him and replied, "That bastard of Hanyou was cheating on Kagome. We were walking down the street when we saw Inu. Kag was about to walk up to him till she noticed that he was kissing the look-a-like slut. Kagome just walked off but I punched him. No one hurts my twin like that and gets away with it."  
  
Miroku looked shocked at this. "But she loved him so much. How could he do that to her?"  
  
They heard some one walk up behind them. Souta and Miroku turned around and saw; who they thought was Inuyasha with a girl. The girl was very beautiful. She had a brown hair with tints of red and green in it. Her eyes were a soft green color. She wore a red tank top with a dragon on the front. Her pants were black and also a dragon on it. Both dragons were a bright green. The person who they think is Inuyasha had on a simple white shirt on and a pair of jeans on. His hair was pure white but the thing that was on his shoulder, his tail, was pitch black. (Sorry I didn't go into details about Sesshomaru's appearance)  
  
"Excuse us but we're new here and we have no idea where the office is. Could you help us?" the Inu look-a-like asked.  
  
Miroku, thinking it was Inuyasha punched him. The boy fell down on the ground. "That's for hurting Kagome, you bastard!" he yelled at him.  
  
The girl that was with him got closer to Miroku and slapped him. When she removed her hand there was a charred handprint on his cheek. "Never hit my nii-chan again. If you do, you'll get something other than a burnt handprint." She got in his face and continued, "Understand wind demon?" Miroku gulped and nodded his head. "Good." She patted the handprint and turned back to her brother. She helped him up,  
  
They boy looked at Miroku and Souta and said, "I have done nothing to this Kagome. I feel sorry for who ever has." He and his sister were about to walk away when they heard Inuyasha walk up to the group.  
  
"Kagome let me explain. It wasn't what you think I swear." He was about to put his hand to her cheek but she slapped him. "Why'd you do that Kagome?"  
  
She got angry with him. "You what to know why I slapped you?" Inuyasha nodded his head. "Fine, me and my brother were walking down the street there we see you, with that BITCH Kikyo. Now do you understand?"  
  
Inuyasha just stared at her for a minute. He was about to say something when he caught a familiar scent. He turned around and saw his brother. He growled, "Sesshomaru what are you doing here?"  
  
Sesshomaru looked at his brother and said, "Father received word of mother's death. He decided to move back here and dragged us with him."  
  
Inuyasha looked confused at the 'we' part. "What do you mean 'we'?"  
  
Sesshomaru sneered at him. "I mean Sango and I, idiot. After Father and I moved we met Sango. She was an orphan, so Father adopted her. She is now our sister. Sango tell the baka a little about yourself."  
  
Sango waked up to Inuyasha and said, "I am a fire/earth elemental demon. Meaning that I control both elements. I have a fire neko demon as a pet. Her name is Kilala. My family was killed by a Hanyou years ago."  
  
Nobody said anything about what Sess and Sango said. Kagome was about to say something but the bell for first period rang. Everyone started to go to class. Sesshomaru and Sango just looked around, still trying to find the office. Kagome walked closer to them and said, "I can take you to the office and then I can show you around."  
  
Sango smiled at her and said, "Thank you, Kagome?"  
  
"That's me," she looked at Sesshomaru, "I'm sorry about Souta and Miroku. They're a little protective of me. Souta because I'm his twin and Miroku because he's Souta's friend. Follow me."  
  
She started to walk down the hall. Sesshomaru and Sango followed behind her. They walked passed a lot of classrooms and then stopped. Kagome turned to them, "Here's the office I'll wait for you."  
  
Sango walked in, Sess was about to follow when he noticed that this Kagome was very beautiful. Her hair was a deep auburn color and on top were two fox like ears that were black. She had soft blue eyes. Her tail matched her hair but the tip was black, like her ears.  
  
Sango turned around and looked at her brother. She smiled when she saw him looking at Kagome. 'It's about time he found someone.' She thought to herself. "Come on Sess, we need to get our schedules."  
  
Sesshomaru looked at his sister. "Of course I'm coming Sango." He turned away from Kagome and walked into the office.  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$  
  
Okay here's the first chapter. Sorry it's short; I'll try to the next one longer. Now I want you guys to e-mail Deathdagger and tell her you liked her ideas. Just because I wrote the story doesn't mean that I need all the credit for writing this. Most of everything was her idea. Her e-mail is orca48235@yahoo.com. If you don't e-mail her, I will find out and then you'll be in trouble. 


	2. chapter two

A Twin's Love  
  
Co-written with Deathdagger  
  
Okay Kagome and Souta are Kitsune/water demons.  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$  
  
Sesshomaru and Sango walked into the office and went up to the front desk. The secretary looked up from her computer and saw them. "May I help you?"  
  
Sango replied, "Yes my brother and I need our schedules. We just moved here with our father."  
  
The secretary looked through the files on the computer. "Last name please?'  
  
"Sango Hiraikotsu and Sesshomaru Taiyouki." Sess said. (Sorry if the names aren't original. Couldn't think of anything else)  
  
The secretary clicked on the files and printed off their schedules. "Here you go," she handed the schedules to them. "Do you need anyone to show where your classes are?"  
  
"No we have a guide, thank you."  
  
Sango and Sesshomaru left the office and walked up to Kagome. She was sitting on a bench reading one of the textbooks. She looked up from the book and saw that they were out of the office. She put the book back in her pack and got up from where she was sitting.  
  
"Did you get your schedules?" she asked them.  
  
"Yes, could you show us where the classes are." Sango asked her.  
  
"Sure, show me your schedules." Sesshomaru handed her their schedules.  
  
Kagome looked through both and then said, "We have the same classes except for P.E. Sesshomaru you'll have to ask Souta or Miroku to show where the boys locker room is. Our first class History, follow me."  
  
She handed them back the schedules to them. She started to walk down the hall. Sango and Sesshomaru followed her since they figured she knew where they were going. She stopped in front of a door.  
  
"This is the History room. The teacher's a little strange but only because he's my Grandpa." She told them.  
  
She opened the door and they walked in. Kagome's Grandpa looked at the door and saw his granddaughter walk in with two new students. He frowned and said, "You're late Kagome. Where were you?"  
  
She looked at her Grandfather and said, "I was showing the new students to the main office. Sorry I'm late, it won't happen again, I promise."  
  
Kagome walked to her sit by the window, which was right next to Inuyasha's. (Bumper) Inuyasha tried to talk to her but her Grandfather stopped him. "Inuyasha no talking in class."  
  
"Yes sir," he said before he started to pout. (Baby)  
  
"Please introduce yourselves to the class." Mr. Higurashi said.  
  
"My name is Sesshomaru Taiyouki. I am Inuyasha Taiyouki's brother, twin actually. I lived with my father and sister until we received news of our mother's death." He said in a stoic voice.  
  
Sango said, "I'm Sango Hiraikotsu, I'm the adopted sister of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. I lived with my father and brother till recently. My family was killed a few years ago."  
  
The class was silent when Sango was done speaking. Mr. Higurashi finally said, "Please take the two sits behind Kagome and Inuyasha.'  
  
They went to the sits that he told them to go to. They sat down and class began. Kagome just looked out the window, since she already knew what her Grandfather was talking about. Inuyasha kept trying to give her notes or talking to her but she ignored the Hanyou. Sango took notes, not just for herself but for her brother Sess as well. She knew that he wasn't taking notes because he kept looked at Kagome the whole time during class. She's just look at her brother and smiled.  
  
Finally the bell rung and everyone got up and left. Kagome waited for Sesshomaru and Sango. When the two were done putting their things in their packs, they walked out the door. Inuyasha was waiting for Kagome outside.  
  
He stepped in front of her and said, "Listen, Kag I'm sorry about what happened this morning. She kissed me not the other way around. I was trying to push her away, I swear."  
  
Kagome looked at him for a moment, "That's not what it looked like to me. It looked like you were kissing her back Inuyasha. Can you explain that to me?" She looked at him, waiting for an answer from him.  
  
Inuyasha thought back to this morning and silently cursed himself. He had been kissing Kikyo. (Bitch)  
  
"While Inuyasha, what's your answer?" She asked, rather annoyed and angry at the moment.  
  
Inuyasha didn't have anything to say. He just stood there, staring her.  
  
Kagome pushed past Inuyasha, "Just what I thought you'd say, nothing." She turned around to look at him, "I thought you loved me but I guess I was wrong. If you what Kikyo so bad Inuyasha, you can have her. Right now you two deserve each other. The bitch and the bastard, what a wonderful couple. NOT!!!!"  
  
She turned around and walked off. Sesshomaru and Sango following behind her, leaving behind a confused Inuyasha. He was still staying there looking at where Kagome had been.  
  
Kagome and the others went to their next class, which was math. Kagome nor anybody else in their little group (Sess, Sango, Souta, Mir and Kagura) paid very much attention.  
  
This went on for the rest of day. After school everyone went home. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Sango walked home in silence. Inuyasha was behind the other two. He was still thinking about what had happened with Kagome this morning. He realized that he had kissed Kikyo but the kiss meant nothing to him. Why would he want Kikyo when he had Kagome? They looked like they could be twins but that was impossible. Kagome all ready had a twin and that was Souta. And Kikyo was an only child.  
  
He kept thinking when he bumped into Sango. "Hey why'd you guys stop?"  
  
Sango glared at him and said, "We were waiting for you. Duh!!" Both her and Sess started to walk again, with Inuyasha following behind them, still. They reached their home. Their father had greeted them at the door. He asked how Sango's and Sesshomaru's day had gone. Inuyasha just walked past his father and walked upstairs to his bedroom.  
  
Inutaisho looked at the oldest of the twins and asked, "What's wrong with Inuyasha?"  
  
"He was caught kissing another girl in front of his girlfriend this morning. Kagome, his girlfriend and all of their friends were very angry with him. If you do not believe me, look at my left cheek. A wind demon named Miroku punched me thinking that I was Inuyasha." Sesshomaru had replied to their father. He turned his head and showed their what the demon had done.  
  
Taisho said nothing about the bruise that was forming. He knew that Sesshomaru would heal and that the bruise would be gone by morning. He looked up the stairs, where Inuyasha had gone.  
  
The rest of the night was pretty quite for them and for everyone else.  
  
%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%  
  
Here's the second chapter. Hope everyone enjoyed it. Sorry it was short. I meant to work on it more but I was called to jury duty last week and was chosen for the jury. I couldn't get out of it. Once again I ask that you e- mail Deathdagger and tell her what you thought. Her e-mail is orca48235@yahoo.com. Remember to review. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone

Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've had a rather strong case of writers block, which sadly started after I updated my last story. I'm starting to get new ideas for future chapters. I also have a new idea for a story. It will be crossover with Harry Potter and the Black dagger Brotherhood. If you haven't read the book series by J.R. Ward I suggest you read them, they're very good books. Tell me what you think about my new story idea and any thoughts on my other stories. I'll update very soon. Thanks to everyone who was patient enough with me.


End file.
